Listy
by Altena Q
Summary: Romans słodki, aż się cukier krystalizuje na monitorze, ostrzegam Yuri ChloeAltena. W zasadzie jedna scena


Ukochana Alteno,

Nie pamiętam, kiedy pierwszy raz tak na mnie spojrzałaś.  
To chyba było wtedy, kiedy już zostałyśmy tu we dwie... pamiętasz?   
Młodsze kapłanki odbudowywały winnicę, a ty... doszłaś już do siebie, oparzenia prawie się zagoiły... Tak. Zawsze było tak, że kąpałyśmy się razem, pamiętam kojący dotyk Twoich dłoni na moim zmęczonym ciele, kiedy wracałam z misji. Kiedy pomagałaś mi się umyć, przebierałas mnie i utulałaś do snu. Ja byłam taka szczęśliwa... A potem pojawiła się Kirika. Kochałam ją. Była moim przeznaczeniem. Nie mogłam tylko zrozumieć, dlaczego czułam ból za każdym razem, kiedy ją przytuliłaś. Kiedy zostawałaś w jej pokoju, aby powiedzieć dobranoc, ja nie mogłam zasnąć. Czułam, jakby coś mi odebrano. Choć powinnam była być szczęśliwa. Chciałam usłyszeć, że mnie kochasz. Ale nie tak, jak powtarzałaś to nam, Noir. Chciałam usłyszeć, że kochasz tylko mnie. Choć wtedy jeszcze nie zdawałam sobie z tego sprawy. A teraz jesteśmy tutaj tylko my... Kirika odeszła do Mireille. Pewnie nadal myśli, że trafiła mnie prosto w serce. Chyba napiszę do niej. Już nie mam do niej żalu, że wybrała Mireille. Nie, odkąd...  
Alteno, kim ja teraz jestem? Alteno...

Twoja oddana Chloe

Ukochana Chloe,

Pamiętasz nasze długie wieczory, kiedy opowiadałam Ci historie Soldat? Byłaś tak czysta i niewinna. Nie wiedziałaś, że drżałam za każdym razem wysyłając Cię z misją. Modliłam się o Twój szczęśliwy powrót, marząc tylko o chwili, kiedy znów chwycę Cię w ramiona. Kiedy powiedziano mi, że przegrałaś pojedynek... ucieszyłam się. Że obie odchodzimy z tego świata. Zgrzeszyłam. Moje przywiązanie do Ciebie okazało się silniejsze od wiary w Noir. Ja... ucieszyłam się, że ostatecznie nie jesteś Noir. Że w jakiś sposób jednak należysz do mnie i dokądkolwiek podążamy, podążymy razem. Chciałam jak najszybciej opuścić ten świat, by dołączyć do Ciebie.  
Och Chloe... Nie wem jak to się stało, że podmuch gorącego powietrza zepchnął mnie w boczną odnogę tunelu, nie wiem dlaczego ruszylam nim w górę... Być może to ta nić łącząca mnie z Tobą prowadziła mnie do Ciebie, gdziekolwiek byś nie była. Wyszłam prosto na głaz, na którym leżałaś. Zobaczyłam, że oddychasz. Dwór był już pusty, a może jeszcze szukali w ruinach naszych ciał. Ty długo wtedy spałaś, a ja Ci potem nie mówiłam. Nie wiedziałam jak.  
Chloe... zrobiłaś się bardzo piękna, wiesz?

Zawsze przy Tobie,

Altena 

Ukochana Alteno,

To już kolejny z wielu listów do Ciebie, kiedy pozwolisz mi przyjść i przytulić się jak dawniej?  
Tęsknię za Tobą...

Twoja Chloe

Ukochana Chloe,

Od kiedy nie jesteś Noir, moje myśli o Tobie są inne... Boję się samej siebie. Chloe, ja nie mam prawa do takich uczuć. Moje ręce są czarne, jak pierwszych Noir. Moj grzech jest nieogarniony.  
Kocham Cię, Chloe.  
Altena

Ukochana Alteno,

Pozwól mi przyjść do Ciebie. Dziś w nocy... proszę, tylko pozwól mi znów być blisko Ciebie...

Twoja Chloe

Ukochana Chloe,

Przyjdź...

Twoja Altena

- Jesteś moim snem... Twoje dłonie są gorące, wiesz?  
- Bo ty jesteś moim ogniem, Chloe...  
- Tylko, kiedy jesteś tak blisko... Całe moje ciało płonie, ja... nigdy tego nie czułam aż tak...  
- Moja Chloe...  
- Pierwszy raz pozwalasz mi się zobaczyć... zupełnie naga i zupełnie prawdziwa... ludzka, taka inna niż wcześniej. Alteno, jesteś piękna...  
- Dla ciebie stałam się kimś innym. Dałaś mi nowe życie. To przez ciebie stałam się piękna.  
- Pozwól mi cię dotknąć...  
- Nie musisz już pytać o pozwolenie. Chloe... och... jesteś taka ciepła...  
- Moja Altena...

Najdroższa Alteno,

Tęsknię za Twoimi ustami. Rozpływam się w pocałunkach i mam wrażenie, że łączymy się w jedno. Mój oddech staje się Twoim... a kiedy dotykam Twoich piersi czuję Twoje serce. Bije coraz szybciej... Drżysz pod moją dłonią, a ja zapominam o wszystkim. Chcę by to trwało wiecznie...

Twoja Chloe

Najdroższa Chloe,

Nie umiem już zasnąć bez Twego dotyku. Bez Twoich ust i dłoni na moim ciele. Bez tego ciepła i ognia. Zmieniłaś mnie w płomień i spalam się teraz... Wracaj jak najszybciej. Tęsknię...

Twoja Altena 

Najdroższa Alteno,

Kiedy przeczytasz ten list, wyjdź na drogę. Wysłałam go tak, aby dotarł do Ciebie zaledwie o godziny przede mną. Biegnę do Ciebie...

Twoja Chloe

Kiedy Chloe zbliżyła się do Dworu, ku swemu zdziwieniu nie ujrzała Alteny na progu. Zanim zdążyła zmarszczyć brwi w odczuciu niepokoju, na progu czekała na nią koperta.

Najdroższa Chloe,

Zejdź do gorących żródeł na dole, czekam...

Twoja Altena

W podziemiach Dworu woda jest zawsze ciepła i czysta. Krąży podziemną rzeką, zwalniającą swój bieg w wykutym w skałach pomieszczeniu. Jak czarodziejska grota, rozświetlone promieniami słońca przemykającymi przez kamienne otwory wykute setki lat temu, tak, aby światło załamywało się o zachodzie słońca i odbijało od wody. Wtedy iskrzyła ona gamą kolorów. Było to magiczne miejsce.  
Altena zdjęła swoją szatę i zanurzyła się w tej rozświetlonej wodzie oddychając głęboko i kieruję twarz w pasmo słonecznych promieni. Zastygła tak na długo, a umysł jej odpłynął daleko...  
- Alteno... - Chloe powoli ściągnęła z siebie tunikę i rozpuściła włosy. Nieco dłuższe, nie ścinała ich od kilku miesięcy. Patrzyła na kapłankę urzeczona i czekała na jakiś znak.  
Nie musiała długo czekać. Altena obróciła się w jej stronę. Pasmo włosów unosiło się na powierzchni wody, kiedy niczym syrena wynurzyła się do pasa i szepnęła miękko.  
- Chodź do mnie, Chloe...  
Nie wahała się. W ciepłej wodzie ich ciała były jeszcze bardziej miękkie. Wtuliła się w piersi kapłanki, oplótłszy ją ramionami i zastygła tak, drżąc tak samo, jak woda poruszana rzecznym prądem. Nie robiły nic. Ich ciała tylko rozluźniły się same, zespoliły tak, jakby miały jedno serce i jeden oddech. Woda kołysała je i wprawiała w delikatny ruch. Odpływały. Chloe powoli podniosła głowę, a Altena nachyliła się leciutko. Usta ich dopełniły zespolenia i nie odrywały się od siebie długo.  
W gorących źródłach wargi są jeszcze bardziej miękkie, a smak skóry słodszy. Chloe całowała każdy skrawek ciała kapłanki, każdy centymetr zdawał się drżeć i czekać na nią, uginał się, kiedy przesuwała delikatnie językiem, oszołomiona miękkością i ogniem, ich wspólnym ogniem, który wprawił je w boską ekstazę. Chciała przedłużać ją w nieskończoność. Altena fascynowała ją - im bardziej płonęła, tym była piękniejsza. Była jej pragnieniem, spełnieniem. Trzymała ją coraz mocniej, drżała razem z nią i przejmowała jej oddech i krzyk największego ognia. Była jej miłością już na zawsze.  
Gorące źródła to czarodziejskie miejsce...


End file.
